Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) channel access is a hotspot technology being discussed in the next-generation Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) 802.11ax standard. In this technology, a channel is divided into multiple subchannels, and then multiple stations each select a subchannel for sending an uplink frame. Because this technology enables multiple stations to concurrently send uplink frames in a frequency domain, collisions between stations are mitigated.
Access efficiency of an OFDMA subchannel access solution in the conventional art needs to be further improved. In addition, in an existing solution, two backoff counters are used to respectively perform backoff on the OFDMA channel access and conventional carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) channel access, increasing system complexity.